Ryuko Matoi vs Maka Albarn
Ryuko Matoi vs Maka Albarn is the thirty-fourth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the ninth battle of Season 3. It features Kill la Kill vengeance seeking duo, Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu, battling Soul Eater meister and weapon partners, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. It was published May 28, 2016. Cast Daoko as Ryuko Matoi Nice Peter as Senketsu (voice) Lia Marie Johnson as Maka Albarn EpicLLOYD as Soul Evans Lyrics Matoi's lines appear in light blue, Senketsu's in dark blue, Maka Albarn's in green, and Soul Evans' in orange.* 'Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu:' The name's Ryuko Matoi: new to class! Maka Albarn, don't be afraid! Me and my partner are here to instruct you not to lose your way! I'm powered by my father's will and strength, and my scissor blade! And your cheery attitude is pissing me off! Basically, we're all the rage. I faced demise, your filler's full of tricks and terrible surprises. How can I believe you're honorable, when your father cheats and lies? So what's wrong with your lyrics? It appears you're missing Spirit. You're supposed to face your foes! Not run away and fear it! I fought everyone at my academy, yours is nothing new, The same goes for your Two-Stars, I beat Three-Star Goku Suits! And the more souls that you pull, the harder you fall! But that can't be too hard for you; you're a friend to Death, afterall. 'Maka Albarn and Soul Evans:' Serving those disses back like you were playing tennis, Don't run with scissors, you'll cut yourself on that edginess. I'm an honest woman, but all fans want is your outfit tighter, With rhymes so shitty, you must be using those life fibers! The Kishin I battle are more noble than your academy, Cause all you do is disgrace DBZ and plagiarize Cutie Honey! You had to crossover with Luluco to maintain your relevance, We shine like Aikuro's nipples when we activate Soul Resonance! This beat eater slaughters a track like Nui to your pops! Turn a No Star to a Black Star with some Maka Chops! (Ouch…) You may have beat the Elite Four, but catch this tongue twister: This exhibitionist will always blackout against your champion of a sister. 'Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu:' ...YOU BITCH! Why don't you go exhibit my fist in your face?! Ryuko, you have to calm down. You can easily beat her if you concentrate. But upset, you'll lose control. So let's devise a plan and strike. You're right, Senketsu, she can't fight against our Life Fiber Synchronize! What good is a meister to a cypher when you're style's so shoddy? You're gaudy, considered outstanding to your sound soul, mind, and body. So we're not taking shit from a flat chested, boyfriend rejected bitch! So we must have the cat in the bag, considering you couldn't bag a witch! 'Maka Albarn and Soul Evans:' Looks like you're NANI-SORE, guess we pulled your Trigger. But she's got quite a rack! Don't compliment a wench like her! In a Fight Club, she can't even crack a Coconut head! Slice a pig in human clothing like a life fiber thread! I'm skilled at combat but you're a reckless path of destruction! Even your manga Kill la Kill''ed itself from production! Thinking of winning proves you're blinder than Uzu! '''Our rhymes left you burned like you were Senketsu!' Trivia *This is the first installment in Epic Rap Battle of Heroes and Villains of one duo against another. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Ryuko Matoi vs Maka Albarn Category:TKandMit Category:MetalFire Category:Team Battles